Field
The present disclosure relates to light output systems and, more particularly, to light output systems having reflectors and lens. In some embodiments, the light output systems may be part of augmented and virtual reality imaging and visualization systems.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging and visualization systems may utilize systems that output light into a light modulating device that then modulates and projects the light to form images in the eyes of a viewer. There is a continuing need to develop light projection systems that can meet the needs of modern imaging and visualization systems.